


Liar Liar My Dick Is On Fire (ABANDONED)

by vherypopuwu



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Group chat, Im trying my best, Maybe - Freeform, Slow To Update, abandoned, chat fic, ooc asf, probably gonna make updates once a month, writing and tagging is hard :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vherypopuwu/pseuds/vherypopuwu
Summary: just a lil ol group chat fic with characters from liar liar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: UwU I'm Unoriginal





	1. oh hecc issa group chat

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction and this mess could not be finished without my friends in my discord server

**i wont hesitate bitch added, carrot thot, frankenhoe, and 4 others to banana bread at work**

carrot thot: yukari explain why im in a gc with these whores

cock and ball torture: oh fuck you asshole

frankenhoe: how-

boo mf: i see you at work everyday bitch

i won't hesitate bitch: guys be nice this group chat was to bring us closer :(

frankenhoe: ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT WE WORK AT THE SAME PLACE AND GO TO COLLEGE TOGETHER YUKA

i won't hesitate bitch: :'(

carrot thot: STOP UR MAKING HER SAD U WHORE

cock and ball torture: can y'all like not blow up my phone

boo mf: y'all

carrot thot: y'all

i won't hesitate bitch: y'all

frankenhoe: y'all

is that a wig: y'all

_____________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas like a week late uwu

**banana bread at work** 1:35 PM

boo mf: fucking mcr is back for a reunion and i can't go smh 😔

**boo mf changed their name to christmas mf**

frankenhoe: WAIT MCR IS BACK  
OH FUCKKKKKKKK

christmas mf: i made a whole ass edit for this shit i wanna fucking go so bad lol

**Nao changed their name to tamagotchi**

i won't hesitate bitch: OMG NAOOOOOOO

tamagotchi: hi yuka also why tf is that edit so fucking bright

frankenhoe: vibe check bitch  
  


**cock and ball torture changed their name to jingle balls**

jingle balls: speaking of christmas who remembers last christmas yukari and miho ALMOST FUCKING KILLED ME

frankenhoe: oh yeahhhhh we were drunk asf at nao's apartment

i wont hesitate bitch: and you fucking fell lol

jingle balls: miho literally told yuka to push me AND baya fucking saw

frankenhoe: oop i ain't see shit

carrot thot: bitch you were just drunk asf and literally stumbled off that shit we didn't push you asshole

tamagotchi: i saw lol u dumbasses he fell

christmas mf: well shit  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names 
> 
> christmas mf: tohru
> 
> frankenhoe: yukabayashi
> 
> jingle balls: tanaka
> 
> i wont hesitate bitch: yukari
> 
> tamagotchi:nao
> 
> carrot thot: miho

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update once or twice a week so uh yeah thats it i guess


End file.
